The Forbidden Forest And Its Magical Beasts
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: My name is Harry Potter and this is a book I've written to categorize the different creatures living in the Forbidden Forest, so as to help future generations of wizards who so happened to wander in.
1. Introduction

**The Forbidden Forest And Its Magical Beasts**

_A Survival's Guide by Harry Potter_

* * *

Dedicated to Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Fred and George

The Marauders, both First and Second Generation

* * *

_Introduction_

Hello—well this is kind of awkward; I'm not very sure what I should say. Okay, I think I got it. My name is Harry Potter and this is a book I've written to categorize the different creatures living in the Forbidden Forest, so as to help future generations of wizards who so happened to wander in. (I'm not exactly_ encouraging _you to. It's against school rules and all that spaz. But if you somehow find yourself in the forest from means outside your control—like perhaps you have a crazy Dark Lord chasing after you, I don't know—this book might come in handy.

So, where do I begin? It's my Eighth Year (yes I know there's no such thing as an Eighth Year—it's a long story that'll probably take seven books to tell) now and I'm using this book as some sort of procrastination tool. My friend Hermione was the one who convinced me to write this book, and I agree that it would have been very helpful if we had had it before, so here we are. But since she's the one who suggested it, _she's _the one who would be doing most of the research. I'm sort of just the recorder, though I do include notes I gathered from some of my own personal encounters with the creatures. She's also searching up on a spell that would magically apparate this book to the side of someone who needs it.

Yeah I know. She's a genius.

Anyway—I hope this comes in useful to you.

_Harry (Just Harry, please)_


	2. Unicorns

**Creature: **Unicorn

**Danger Level: **Um…I would say a 4 out of 10. They might be creatures of purity and innocence but messing with them might result in some serious injury on your side. And maybe even a horn-shaped hole in your chest.

**Appearance: **It's quite easy to tell when you see a unicorn. If you are Muggleborn, you've probably heard of unicorns from Muggle fairytales and if you were born in the Wizarding World then you've might have heard tales of them as well. But just so you know, they look very similar to horses. Except, they have a horn on their forehead. A foal would be golden in colour while a full-grown one would silver.

**Cool Fact (I included this part so you won't be too utterly bored by the pieces of dry information): **Did you know unicorns are genderless? So how do they reproduce? I actually have no idea whatsoever. Magic maybe?Whatever it is, I hope we can discover this secret soon—'cause I find this rather interesting.

**Uses: **Unicorn hair can be used as core for wands. You might have one in your wand this instance. Unicorn hair is very strong and useful; valuable as well—though I suggest you don't push your luck by trying to pull off unicorn hair. I'm pretty sure you don't appreciate having _your _hair plucked off. Unicorn hair in wands would make the wand very faithful to its owner, and would be almost impossible to turn over to the Dark Arts.

Unicorn's blood can be used to keep a near-dead person alive. But the person in question would live a cursed life from the moment you ingest it. Well, that is unless the unicorn willingly gives you their blood, which is pretty rare.

Unicorn horn and hooves can be used for potions. They are usually necessary in potions needed to perform rituals that are perceived as 'Dark'. I can't really tell you more on how they are used in potions since…uh…I might not be the greatest student in that particular area.

**Notes: **So, if you're a Third Year or older, you might have already learnt about unicorns in your Care of Magical Creatures class. Recap—unicorns usually prefer a female's touch. Though foals are usually more trusting and wouldn't mind men too much. A virgin would be able to walk up to them as well, regardless of gender. Young children too.

Unicorns can also sense if one holds bad intentions towards them. If they sense that you are trying to harm them, they would either run or attack. Depends on the threat, I guess.

Also—never, I repeat _never, _try to hurt a foal. Unicorns are very protective of their young and if you try to hurt them then…good luck to you.

**Personal Opinion: **Unicorns are cool, I guess. They are one of the least dangerous creatures you would find in the Forbidden Forest. But sometimes I feel irrational dislike towards them since Vold—You-Know-Who might not have come back if not for them and their blood. I know it isn't their fault but…I don't know.

I suggest you don't attack them if you spot them. *Just leave them be and they'll leave you be.

* * *

*Actually, if you smell strongly of purity (I'm not sure what that smells like but unicorns seem to be keyed in to it) they might actually wander towards you. Don't panic though. They might help protect you in your mission to get out of the Forest. They don't mean any harm.


	3. Acromantula

**Creature: **Acromantula

**Danger Level: **8 out of 10. Freaking hell! This creature is why wizards would do good to have a strong healthy fear of spiders.

**Appearance: **THEY ARE HUGE FUCKING SPIDERS! Okay, I'm sorry about that. I didn't actually write it. It was my friend and I promised him that I'll leave it be. But he is partially correct. They are very much like ordinary spiders except that they're gigantic—about the size of a fully-grown horse—and have a taste for human flesh. They're also able to speak in human tongue. How they've learnt the language, I don't know but one must be grateful for small miracles. It'll be much easier to know when to run when you know for sure when they're going to attack. Because they most definitely will tell you.

**Cool Fact: **Meeting an Acromantula and living through it would be a good conversation starter. But honestly, if you see one of these then run! Avoiding them would be best. Especially since they live in large clusters.

**Uses: **Their venom is very valuable. Like seriously, it's worth about a 100 galleons. Though, please, don't try to get some. It will most likely end in your most gruesome death.

I've been searching up on wand lore a bit and I've actually wondered if an Acromantula's hair would make a good wand core. I mean, it seems to have qualities that a wand core would need to possess. Strong, good magical potential, a good conductor of magic. But there are no known wands to have such a core. Maybe because no one dares venture near one to pluck out a hair to find out.

**Notes: **You're probably not learn about them in Care of Magical Creatures class since—well, going near one would probably not be the greatest idea. So, these guys reproduce very fast like normal spiders. Like most spiders, the females are bigger than the males and they can lay up to a hundred eggs that would hatch in a span of 6-8 weeks. Their eggs are _gigantic. _They're about the size of a football.

Scary, I know. I prefer normal spiders better. If you want to fight of an Acromantula…a basilisk is their natural enemy, though there are no known surviving basilisks. Basilisks are large snakes that can paralyze/kill with their eyes, by the way. Even if you had one to fight an Acromantula—or multiple Acromantulas since many usually attack at once—there's no guarantee that they'll be on your side. So, just run.

**Personal Opinion: **Acromantulas are creatures that I really hope you do not encounter. Some spells such as _Petrificus Totalus _and _Stupefy _might stop them for a while if one is chasing after you but the best course of survival is to just avoid, avoid, avoid. And don't think that you can negotiate with them just because they can utilize human speech. They _will _eat you.


	4. Werewolves

**Creature: **Werewolves

**Danger Level: **9 out of 10. Although you shouldn't judge a person by their affiliation to werewolf-ism (is this a word?), when it is 'that time of month', you better get your butt out of there.

**Appearance: **Think wolf. Except, not really. You can tell the difference between a werewolf and a wolf easily. Werewolves look more humanoid, they're eyes more human-like, snout shorter. Oh! And they also tend to run after you and try to eat you.

**Cool Fact: **Werewolves are terrifying, yes. However, have you ever thought of what it would feel like to be the person who has to go through monthly painful transformations? Where your bones have to change drastically and fur is forced out of your skin? Exactly. So why do we condemn this people? Why do we shun them, isolate them, shame them for the affliction they didn't want? Why don't we admire them for their courage—could you imagine the struggle they have to live through, not only thinking themselves beasts and monsters but having to deal with crap from other people too? I say, let's fight for werewolf rights!

Um…yeah. I didn't write the paragraph up there. Sigh. I wish my friends would leave this book for me to narrate alone. Anyway, my friend Hermione wrote it. As you can tell, she's very passionate about gaining rights for creatures and sentient beings. If in the future werewolf rights are achieved then you are looking at the first draft of the speech. Lucky you.

_My _cool fact for this creature would be more helpful for people with lycanthropy. There are no known cures in present for lycanthropy. However, Wolfsbane Potion (created by Severus Snape) allows the werewolf to keep its sane mind so they would not attack the humans around them. Animals are also known to make transformations more bearable as werewolves only attack humans.

**Uses: **Uh...I suppose there really isn't much use of werewolf parts—there might be but none have been found so far, probably because of the danger being near one poses. Even if there _was, _I suggest you not use them. Werewolves are still human beings after all and should be treated as such. Not as some sort of tool. (Oh Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Hermione.)

**Notes: **Werewolves are only rumored to live in the Forbidden Forest. Yet, I have this niggling feeling at the back of my mind that the rumors might be true so I included this inside. If you happen to encounter one then, you're welcome.

There is a rumor that is just a rumor, however. Werewolves _aren't _affected by silver. So…if you meet one then…run? Avoid? Maybe _Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy _and other such stunning spells might slow them down. If you happen to have some _Felix Filicis_, that might help you get out of it alive and unharmed.

**Personal Opinion: **Werewolves…I've met good ones and bad ones during my existence so far. I believe they shouldn't be discriminated against but werewolves probably should not be allowed to roam free on the night of a full moon. They should have jobs, not be forced to live in poverty. The Ministry should provide the solutions that could help them get through transformations as well.

I know quite a few people who are affected of lycanthropy…and because of me, so I'm afraid I won't be able to form an unbiased opinion on them.

But I guess I could say this: It's alright to fear but it's not alright to jeer.


	5. Centaurs

**Creature: **Centaurs

**Danger Level: **5 out of 10. They probably won't do you any harm and would probably help you get out, to be honest. Just don't insult them. I mean it.

No really, please don't.

**Appearance: **Well, centaurs have the upper body of a human and their entire lower half is that of a horse. Their hair (on the horse part) can come in a variety of colour, just like horses. Yup. That's basically sums up how they look like.

**Cool Fact: **I'm not sure if this is supposed to be cool or…awfully terrible. Centaurs are known to rape people. Which makes me wonder about something—

But please do not let this bit of information blindside your view on Centaurs. The ones I met are quite nice.

**Uses: **Centaur hair can be used for wand cores though it is very, very rare. I don't think there is more than one such recorded wand in existence.

Other than that, Centaurs are good at reading the stars so they could help improve knowledge on clairvoyant. Well, that is if the Ministry is ever diplomatic enough to gain their help on that subject matter…

**Notes: **So, to be honest, Centaurs should not really be in this guide since, if you've noticed, this is a guide for _Beasts. _However, Centaurs are sentient beings with human intelligence. Why are they here, on this list, then?

Despite the aforementioned reason, Centaurs are classified as Beasts by the Ministry of Magic at their own request because they did not wish to share Being status with hags and vampires. Yeah…so that's why there are here.

By the way, I've mentioned before that insulting Centaurs is bad news. One such insult would be calling them half-breeds. Because they're not, they are a completely different species of their own. And the Centaurs take great offence if you insult their lineage. Just trust me on this—I've seen evidence.

**Personal Opinion: **My experiences with Centaurs are mostly good. Mostly.

They're okay, and rather nice in some cases. But perhaps we as a Wizarding Community should try to improve our relations with them. Because they really suck at the moment.


	6. Thestrals

**Creature: **Thestrals

**Danger Level: **3 out of 10. They are very nice. Even if they look kind of creepy. They won't harm you—I haven't seen one attack people yet. Well, _yet._

**Appearance: **If you've never seen death before, well, they don't look like anything. They would be invisible to you. Good for you. But, since I've seen them before—I don't want to talk about it—I can describe them to you. Some might describe Thestrals as having a disturbing appearance but even though I think they might look sinister and spooky, there's more to them than that.

They have big, bony figures and dragon-like faces, as well as white eyes that lack expressions and have no pupils. Their bodies are similar to that of a horse, but they have wings—black and leathery like a bat's. Their bones are clearly defined throughout their entire body, since their skin is thin and their coat is translucent.

They look creepy but they're cool, believe me.

Although they have sharp fangs that they use to slash their prey so maybe some people's fear of them might be justified.

**Cool Fact: **If you are in your Second Year or above, you would know that the carriages that bring you to Hogwarts seem to be pulled by nothing. Well, you have to thank the Thestrals for bringing you to school year after year.

Or if you hate school, then _eh._

Although I have to admit, I have to wonder who decided to tame them in the first place.

**Uses: **I won't go too into it. Sorry. But I have my reasons.

But Thestral hair can be made into a wand—there's one wand in existence with Thestral hair as the core.

Thestrals can be used as transportation—as in you can ride on their back—although if you can't see them, this information is kind of useless to you.

**Notes: **Okay, although I've rated them as not so dangerous, that's mainly because I'm assuming you can't see them, which means there really is no chance they are dangerous to you. But they are rated as quite dangerous by the Ministry.

So…yeah. Um, I'm sure you'll be fine.

**Personal Opinion: **If it wasn't obvious, I think they are cool and have undeservingly been giving a bad rep all because they are a bit different. They've helped me before, okay? They will always be good to me.


	7. Ending Note

_Ending Note_

Well, so I guess that's the end of it. I know that there's not a lot of creatures in here but I decided to write about the creatures I have experience with, which is this few.

I am sure there are plenty of other creatures in the Forbidden Forest. So, if you encounter any one that wasn't included in this book and manage to survive in the Forbidden Forest and get out all fine, feel free to add it in the book.

I wish you good luck!

_**Harry Potter**_


End file.
